


Out Of Style

by Mamogirl



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, Kind of songfic, Kisses, M/M, Old Translation, Summer Fic, Summer Love, Which Turned into a new story, kind of steamy, lots of kisses, slices of life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamogirl/pseuds/Mamogirl
Summary: It doesn't matter how many times they have fallen down, gone from best friends to strangers and then back to friends.It doesn't matter because Brian and Nick will always go back to what they have always meant to be.Frick and Frack.And Frick and Frack will never go out out of style.





	Out Of Style

(We Never Go) Out Of Style

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _And when we go crashing down_  
We come back every time  
We never go out of style  
\- Style, Taylor Swift

 

 

 

 

 

 

The summer night was dressed up with warmth and humidity, dancing to the pop notes coming out from the car parked in front of the house, its gear still running and giving a bass rhythm in the background. An invisible clock was counting down the seconds left to midnight, striking its fingers and arms twelve times before announcing the arrival of a new day, still wrapped up into a black dress with silver moon and golden stars. Still the car didn’t move but kept waiting, conscious that it was just a matter of seconds before the door would open and the mysterious date would officially begin. Yet the blonde guy kept sitting inside the car, his fingers drumming upon the steering wheel and, from time to time, his blue eyes would look up to the only window where light was coming out, almost willing its inhabitant to come out as soon as possible.

The house itself was silent, looming in a background that was made up of darkness and the ticking of the clock echoing in the large living room: it was as if there was no one inside, just a ghost of a presence that only during the daylight would come out and breath air into those rooms. But someone was there, someone had been waiting in front of the window, willing his date to arrive and secretly wishing that he wouldn’t come: his heart had made a jump when the lights of the car had brightened up the front porch, a mist of apprehension and excitement building up like a bubble on a water surface.

He hadn’t forgotten.

He had stayed true to his words.

One last button and then the reflection in the mirror showed a man ready to go out, the collar of the shirt raised up to let an inch of bare skin out and visible; yet, the reflection gave back layers and lines that were only written upon the face, in those eyes that had taken up a greyish shade and were pondering and wondering if it wasn’t a little too much: the insecurity; the fidgeting. The lack of confidence. That was what the mirror reflected, and the man could only observe it and take it in: he didn’t look like a forty – three years old man but so much younger, although there had been more than rare times when he had felt older, so much older than his age. He wasn’t unattractive, he knew that but there was also a part of him that didn’t quite grasp that concept, never quite seemed to reconcile what everyone kept telling him with what he had been telling himself since he could remember. There were always details, albeit small, that made him doubt himself and the reasons why his lover kept coming back, no matter what: lines seemed to be added up around his eyes, silent reminders of all the sleepless nights that had marked the previous months and that still lurked around, in case he wanted to fall victim once again; the jaw line seemed to be more prominent, harder and harsher as if it wanted to lash out at all that weight that had been lost along the way.

No, he had never felt attractive. Especially when it came to… with a sigh, Brian shook his head and turned away from the mirror, avoiding the blinking of the phone. He could always say no. He could always come up with some kind of excuse, an alibi that no one could object to.

An alibi that Nick couldn’t object to.

But, at the end, Brian knew that he would never be able to say no to whatever they, he and Nick, had going on. It wasn’t that it was just that perfect, rare and unique chance that only happened once in a lifetime: with their history, with their past and all that heartache that still ached in the background, it was a miracle that they were there, waiting for the midnight to strike so that they could come out and be together. It was a miracle, especially, that Nick still wanted him, despite the way Brian had treated him when things had been too confused and the only thing that Brian knew was to follow that road that had always been drawn for him.

Even though it meant losing the only thing, the only man, that had made him feel complete and worth.

No, Brian couldn’t and didn’t want to lose that chance: those stolen nights had always been a breath of fresh air, a dive into unknown waters but conscious that there would never be the risk of drowning. Those stolen nights had made him feel more alive than he had ever been. No, not just alive but happy and complete. How could Brian say no to those addicting feelings? He couldn’t, even though they would only last a couple of hours. He couldn’t say no even if it would only taste of sex, the safest ground where their two souls could meet without hurting even more; he couldn’t say no even though the memories of their encounters would always linger around afterwards, spoiled with the unspoken promise that something deeper and much more satisfying was just waiting for the right moment to raise its head up.

What was Nick’s power? What was that key that Nick held to make him feel like that? So vulnerable. So defenseless. So weak. It had always been like that, even back in the past when everyone thought that Brian could say anything to Nick and the younger would follow blindly, just for the sake of being in Brian’s trail. No one had ever seen the truth, no one had ever witness all those nights that Brian had spent awake, watching the younger sleep so peacefully, and wondering why he was that admired and that loved, why he couldn’t stay away from someone and something that could potentially ruin them and their future. Why did he keep coming back? Why did he feel himself only when Nick was around? Why did he believe Nick’s words of beauty and worth when he couldn’t see them in the mirror?

With a sigh and a last check if he had turned off all the lights, Brian took the jacket and walked out of the house and there was Nick. There was Nick waiting for him and he looked as if he had just been rehearsing for one of those romantic and so full of cliché movies: he looked gorgeous, of course he did. Brian felt his heart stop for a moment, a second when even the air seemed to be sucked in a bottomless pit; his throat was dry, but not that painful and heartbreaking desert that he had grown used to in the last months and years. That desert was completely different: it tasted of apprehension and anticipation; it smelled of lust and pleasure, of need and longing that were so hard to keep at bay now that they had set their eyes on their target; it looked as an oasis, a safe place when nothing else could touch and destroy them. That desert was everything Brian had ever wanted and all the doubts, all the thoughts and fears that had plagued his mind just a couple of seconds before, had disappeared because they weren’t that strong when Nick was there, looking as beautiful and gorgeous as he could ever be, even when he was wearing just a white t-shirt and jeans. Gone was the kid that had followed Brian like a faithful puppy; gone was the lost kid that had tried to destroy himself because had never quite felt right; gone was the hurt enemy, a stranger that had looked at Brian as if he had wanted to both kill and kiss him. In front of Brian stood a man that had finally found his pace, comfortable in his own skin and pretty conscious of the effect he had on people; in front of Brian stood his favorite nightmare, dressed up as a dream because it was the chance he had never taken but wanted and dreamed of; in front of Brian stood a predator but that didn’t make Brian feel like a victim or a simple prey.

It excited him even more.

It made Brian measure his steps, conscious of Nick’s eyes burning into him as he got closer and closer, eyes that scrutinized and observed with particular precision every inch of his body, every patch of skin left bare by the clothes. It made him powerful, a lick of the lips because that was a play that he could play too: prey became predator and predator became prey, a running circle that would never see an end because there was just one victory and one loss. Both could win. Both could lose. Nothing in between, nothing in the middle because it was way too higher or way too lower: and they had already been there, at their lowest and more distant point, so now it was just a matter of climbing back and see how it felt to be at the top.

How it felt to finally be unbreakable and untouchable.

Fireflies batted their wings in the dark of the night, the golden lights of the car a magical attraction where all of them were running around, curious and fascinated by that strange new source of light. They didn’t even stop when Brian got finally enough close to Nick to smell his perfume or to notice how his fingers kept messing nervously with the hem of his white shirt.

So, he wasn’t the only one feeling anxious and nervous after all.

Ironically, that sign of anxiety in Nick boosted Brian’s confidence and security up, a rush of adrenaline, and something that Brian couldn’t quite put his fingers on, that made him stood on his tiptoes and kiss Nick on the lips, his hands resting upon the hips and gently caressing that skin underneath the clothes. He knew, Brian, that he had taken Nick by surprise, not never expecting that kind of bold move from his side: for a second Nick’s body had gone completely still, as if his mind had yet to understand what had just happened. But it lasted only a brief moment, the rushing breath of an heartbeat fluttering within that tight space between them: Nick soon recovered, more than happy to taste Brian’s lips and let memories rushing back, even though they had always been there, ready to be called and caressed in a moment of weakness; his hands clung to Brian’s back, fingertips brushing against that spot, that sensible curve that was bound to break into flashlights of trembles and shivers.

It was during those moments, those seconds stretched into a time that seemed endless and infinite, where a gaze fall into another, where bright stars shone in a blue that didn’t belong to the night and the sky, that it was hard to pretend that it was just a fling. It was hard to keep playing the safe card, that casual affair of a sexual attraction where it was painful obvious that there was more, oceans and oceans of flavors and colors that only waited to be found.

Or discovered all over again. 

But love was scaring. Love, true love, was a ghost that hinted of relationships gone wrong, of memories of happier times but so full of anxiety and doubts, of going back and forth because no one had ever taught them how to keep their heads straight and their heart open and unguarded. Love, that powerful rush of emotions that made veins warmer and limbs shaking with tiny and invisible butterflies, was a frightening ride to catch in the middle of a battle between what the heart desired and what the world wanted them to be and want. Love was a book of memories that never let them forget their pasts, all those scars that still needed to be healed and fixed, licked and cured and those nights, those hours full of something that was more than just sex, was just a balm: soothing for the time being, but not enough to numb the pain forever.

Love, yet, was a magical adventure. Love was a lifetime occasion and how much stupid they could be if they let it pass once again? Love was just that moment, when eyes gazed into each other and saw an infinite and endless ocean of possibilities and happiness, the air filled with that mystical excitement that nothing could hold them back anymore.

“Hey stranger.”

“Hey stranger.”

“It’s been awhile.”

“Yeah, sorry for that.” Nick looked half embarrassed half sorry, hands nervously scratching the back of his head. Millions and different thoughts ran though his mind in the span of few seconds: he should have called before. He should have called more, just a casual text to let Brian know that he was thinking of him. About him. And about them. He should have replied to those casual messages, sometimes so random and sometimes so heartfelt, that Brian had sent him, but fear had always got the better of him: play hard: _Let him wait the way he had made you wait for all those years._ But it had been hard to just forget. It had been hard to just play it cool, as if his heart didn’t race every time the phone would ring, and Brian’s name would pop up.

It had been hard to wait.

“Guess I’m not the only one who likes to disappear from time to time.” Brian’s lips twitched into a smile, picking up an old joke that had always been reserved to him and all those times he had let months and months piled up before reaching out.

Especially to Nick.

Especially when Brian had been the one needing help or just a shoulder to lean on.

“It’s different. I have a good excuse.”

“Let’s hear then.”

“I was busy.”

“Busy? That’s your excuse?” Brian’s voice kept that playful and jokily tone of the beginning, covering up a trace and hint of annoyance and frustration. Unreasonable, he was the first to know that he had no rights to get angry because there had never been any promises, any vows, but that monster, hidden within his soul, was raising its head and preparing its claws, smelling blood from that old wound of being left behind and forgotten as if nothing had never mattered.

As if he had never mattered at all.

“Yeah. You know me: starting thousands new things and never quite get around to finish them.”

Nick looked down, their feet quite far more interesting than the conversation they were having: Brian usually wore shoes way too bigger than his own size, since they first day Nick had met him, and that night wasn’t an exception. Nick didn’t know why he found that quirk so curious and, yet, so typical of Brian because the older wasn’t typical, neither was what people might think or might define him. Brian... Brian was Brian and that was one of the reason why Nick had always felt so attracted to him, curious as a researcher that wanted to discover every tiny detail that no one else could and would find. Brian was Brian and that was the main reason why he hadn’t been able to focus on nothing else but that night, wondering if it would be a too big step if he’d ask for another. And another. And another, until there wasn’t any other night or day separating them.

But Nick wasn’t that courageous.

“Really?”

“Yeah, really.”

“So, you weren’t busy with all those girls they talked about?”

“Who’s they?”

“The gossip sites. The fans.”

Nick casually leaned down, brushing his lips ghostly against Brian’s ear. He could hear his heartbeat racing up a bit, he could hear that underlying jealousy in Brian’s tone and that caress that made his body’s temperature raise a notch: a shift of power, the steering wheel of that situation that got passed over. A piece of information that changed everything because it wasn’t just sex anymore.

But had it always been just that?

Had it always been just sex?

“You shouldn’t believe everything you read, you know.”

“Then who should I believe?”

They were so close that Nick could hear Brian’s heartbeat, a steady background that dictated every pause and every breath. They were so close that Nick could just lean an inch closer and capture Brian’s lips with his own, putting an end to that flirting game that was getting a little bit tiring.

Were they ready?

“There hasn’t been anyone else.”

The truth beneath those words caught Brian by surprise: he expected Nick to play a little bit more, to thrust his hand into his jealousy and have some fun with it. He hadn’t expected Nick to be that candid, as if he had wanted to erase that stupid idea that he would act with other people the way he had been acting with him.

Had they stopped playing?

Had it, that hiding and seek, became too old and exhausting?

It had, at least for Brian. Maybe he was too old for all these games, maybe he had never been the kind of guy who stayed on the verge of the cliff, never knowing if it was safe to jump or to stay where he was. No, that had never been his life and he couldn’t quite explain why, among all people, Nick had that power over him. Why, among all people, Nick made him feel so afraid and cautioned.

But one of them had to take the first step. One of them had to draw a line and see if the other would cross it with him. One of them had to put a stop to those rides around a city that had never be bothered by their relationship but, on the contrary, had offered them a safe and sound hiding corner within its embrace and body. One of them had to erase those days that would follow: hours and hours filled with the doubt if there was going to be another meeting or if the last night had been the end; minutes and minutes wasted inside a storm of longing and absence, searching for ways to forget each other’s aroma or the way ones’ eyes would change with just the slightest of the caresses, a brush on a particular spot of the skin; seconds and seconds drinking away every bit of sanity, trying hard to keep going as if nothing really mattered.

One of them had to break those rules that neither Brian and Nick could remember who had decided. Had it been something consensual? Had it been a common fear, taking shape and voice before their minds could list why it was never going to work?

“How can I be sure? – Brian whispered, although Nick couldn’t tell if his tone was still jealous or if there was something else that he couldn’t quite catch. – Will you swear? Are you willing to swear that I was the only one?” Brian’s fingertips traced the outline of Nick’s shirt, slipping underneath it and then resting upon the spot where his heartbeat echoed.

“I swear. – Nick replied, his hand going up and resting upon Brian’s. – I couldn’t go out with anyone else because... well, I couldn’t stop thinking about you. All the time. Every hour. Every second. I couldn’t even focus on my work because there was only you on my mind: I didn’t know how to stop it. I don’t know how to stop it and I don’t think that I want to. I don’t want to stop thinking about how your skin feels against mine. I don’t want to stop thinking about your aroma and the way it always lingers even after days. I don’t want to stop thinking how much loved, admired and complete I feel when we are together.”

“I can’t stop thinking about you too. – Brian admitted in one breath. There was no reason, now, to hold back those emotions and thoughts. There was no reason to make it look like as if they had acted like fools, resting their hopes upon a meaningless relationship. They couldn’t just be friends. They could never be just one thing, for their souls had been intertwined together long before they actually came across each other. They could be so much more. They could be the greatest thing ever happened and it was time to stop letting fears and doubts holding them back. – I can’t stop thinking about us and about what we can be if we just stop being two idiots. – A smile crept upon Brian’s face and Nick’s lips were immediately there, stealing it away as another precious memory. – I can’t stop thinking about those twenty days in London and how it felt just perfect waking up with your body wrapped around mine as a safe blanket. I can’t stop thinking and desiring to have those days back, I can’t stop wishing to wake up every day like that. I can’t stop thinking about how I’m gonna make you breakfast because I’m always the one that wakes up early. I can’t stop thinking about being able to kiss you whenever I want, without having to look around to see if someone is there. I can’t stop thinking about every small thing we could do as a couple and I want this. I want it so badly that I was willing to take whatever you wanted us to be. But I want us, and not just for the sex. Not just for one night now and then. I want us.”

Nick had never been really good with words, especially when it came to voice something so deep and so damn important as that precise moment. He knew he should say something, he knew he should reply or, at least, give something back to that confession that had made him weak in the knees and body and soul lighter than ever. But he couldn’t, he didn’t know how to say those words and let them imprint their signature upon Brian’s heart. He did know another way, the only way he had ever used when things had got complicated and a feeling had to be said somehow; he did know how to use his body to supply his words’ absence; he did know how to voice those thoughts with kisses and caresses, with fingers brushing the skin and his own needing, desperation and love pouring through a space that belonged only to them.

And that was what Nick did in that moment.

A kiss that was far deeper and profound than before; a body that needed to be as close as possible, skin to skin and heart to heart. A soul that could finally let out its voice, knowing that now it was going to be heard and listened; a soul that could finally scream how much it had needed him, it had needed Brian, to merely survive and to barely kept its head above the surface. A body that had longed for so long to be that close that no one was never be able to detect where one ended and the other started. A voice that had needed another voice, that particular voice that, even now that it was just a shadow of the better times, it was still the only one that could break through madness and bring control and peace into Nick’s life.

How could hadn’t Brian been able to see the truth? How could Brian possibly know how deep that need had ran through his veins, blinding Nick into a vortex of despair and desperation because there wasn’t anything, no drug and no alcohol, that could numb it?

It had never mattered. The pain that they had both inflicted to each other; the years spent apart because none of them knew how to them again. None of them really mattered anymore because they both needed each other so much, that it was almost impossible to live a life without light and warmth, wasted into a darkness that turned everything cold stone.

Nick’s hands captured Brian’s, holding him firmly against the car; Nick’s lips left a trail of hard and devouring kisses along Brian’s jawline, never resting, never breathing but only living for those shivers and moans that made his heart run an extra mile.

“I need you. Fuck, Brian. You can’t know how much I need you. Now. Tomorrow. Forever.”

No words came out from Brian’s lips. Silence followed them, even the radio station had seemed to have quieted down and be a testimony of what was just about to happen: all around them there was just a feeling of anticipation and apprehension, a rising temperature and a beating that could belong to their hearts. No words were needed when Brian turned around slightly, that much needed so that he could turn the car off and keep the keys safe and sound in his pocket. A glance, a look that was it took for Nick to understand what was going on and Brian’s intentions: there was no reason anymore for those trips around, round and round a relationship, a love, that had been even too much patient; there was no need to escape anymore, run away from the truth. That was a pivotal moment, both realized and knew it: that was the moment when they were stopping hiding; that was the moment when they were going to begin something even more beautiful.

Brian took Nick’s hand and led him back inside the house, the door closing behind their shoulders the metaphor of closing the past outside the present and the future. But as soon as the door closed, Nick couldn’t wait anymore: he pushed Brian against the wall, resuming that kiss that had been broken off by his own need to tell the other man that something that had been held back for too long. Lips found lips, pleasure went back to travel along those nerves that were feeling more alive than they’d ever been; Nick’s hands slipped inside Brian’s shirt, quickly discarding it as if its mere presence ruined that moment, and traced those inches of skin that had always been hidden from other people’s eyes. It had driven Nick crazy, the way sometimes Brian would play with the audience and quickly lift just an inch of his shirt, showing off those muscles that he knew that he would never be able to touch and caress. He hadn’t known at that time. He hadn’t known and now he wasn’t able to stay away from brushing his fingertips over those lines, knowing that he would be the only one allowed to do it; now he wasn’t able to stay away and brush lips against those lines, the skin warm and Brian’s body shivering with pleasure because it was a little bit too close.

“Nicky…”

The tone first got to Nick. A plea. A beg. It made him feel powerful. It made him feel in control, the way he had never been able to have in his life. He was the one doing it. He was the one reducing Brian, _his_ Brian, into that voice filled and full of need and desire. And those emotions had never appeared so beautiful on someone’s face, not in the way they were shining within Brian’s blue eyes: dark skies and oceans, waves of pleasures and devotion that were about to fall over and crash on Nick; lips that had taken the deeper shade of red, that forbidden fruit that was now his, only his to be bite and devour until the end of time. Oh, he could do it. Oh, he wanted to do it: he wanted to kiss Brian until there was no air left to breath; he wanted to kiss Brian because they had wasted so many, too many years, running around each other, coming so close to taste them but always so damn afraid.

Brian opened his eyes, a liquid sapphire that burned into Nick and made him feel oceans and planets, stars and fireworks exploding within his soul. The line had been crossed, there was no turning back this time: they could only move forward, up to that road that had always been in front of their eyes. They didn’t have to walk it alone. They didn’t have to look behind their backs to see if they were followed. This time it was final. Definitive. Hand in hand, body wrapped around body, they were going to walk it and see where it would lead them.

Toward happiness, they hoped.

Toward eternity, another hope that was already opening its silver wings and prepare to fly: because this time was real. This time there was no need to rush, clothes disappearing in a fit because the night was about to finish, and the day wasn’t going to be that kind with them. Now it was time to take things slower and slower, to lie down all their walls and their defenses, stripping down until they were both naked, body and soul; now it was time for kisses to linger and burn into the skin, discovering inches and inches that before hadn’t been theirs to possess; now it was time to devour every single to each other, to bring each other to the highest level of pleasure and never coming down, never fearing about the ending because they were still going to be together: fingers latched through fingers; bodies entwined together as their heart beat the same music, a melody that was finally theirs to play and sing until eternity.

Never stopping, never really taking a breath because now they could promise each other all the things they had feared even to think about. Now, eyes to eyes, mouth to mouth, they could promise each other seasons of love and rains of kisses, touches and touches that would hold the universe down as their world rocked around the knowledge that nothing was impossible to fight or conquer, now that they were finally together as it had always meant to be.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

***** *** *****

 

 

 

 

 

Nick stood on the doorway, his breath taken away by the figure that was dancing around the kitchen, a soft voice following the notes of the music coming out from the radio. That morning after seemed too good to be true, a glimpse of one those dreams he had caressed but never really dared to hope that they could be true someday.

Had it really happened? Was it reality?

For a moment Nick’s heart stopped, the fear gripping that muscle and making almost impossible to work and function. But it immediately disappeared, like an uninvited fly that soon found out that the outside world was so much better than the inside of that house. It was real, more beautiful and amazing than every dream and fantasy he had ever had. It was real, and the best thing was that it wasn’t going to end in a couple of seconds: it was going to last, day after day. It was going to last, and every morning Nick was going to wake up and see that beautiful creature next to him.

Every morning Nick was going to wake and be faced with Brian’s sleepy smile.

What had he ever done to be that lucky?

Nick’s eyes went back to observe Brian’s profile, still too busy to make breakfast to notice his presence. Yet, it was his face what managed to capture Nick’s attention and focus.

As always.

Years and years had passed by and, through those waves of happenings and distances, Nick had learnt how to read those lines painted on that unmarked canvas that was Brian’s face: it never got boring, it never stopped to offer a new detail, something unexpected and so surprising that it could, and it did, change his whole idea of Brian. And the thing was that no one else but Nick was able to detect those different shades, those traits that were so untouchable to the distracted eyes. And there wasn’t nothing that Nick loved more than observe Brian’s smile because that was the key to unveil secrets and emotions that would go unnoticed and soon forgotten: there was the polite one, a simple line that barely curved his lips and offered pleasantries, even when he wanted to look the other way; there was the shy one, the one with a small laugh after a joke because still, after all those years, Brian couldn’t seem to accept admiration and praises. That last had been the one that had been used the most in the last years, since the whole voice’s problems had started: his eyes would always look away from the voices that wanted to offer reassurance and support, as if Brian really believed that he wasn’t worth those words of praises for not giving up and keep fighting. How many times had Nick had to witness it? How many times had he had to assure, over and over, how there wasn’t nothing usual and common in the way he had kept his head straight and kept going? How many times had Nick tried to turn that smile into the one he loved the most? Too many and each of those times he had failed because the only smile Nick had managed to make appear was the one used not to worry the people around him, the one filled with melancholy and nostalgia. The one that would hit Nick right in the chest, bringing out that longing and that desire to just reach out a hand and push Brian into his arm, asking and wondering where all that sadness came from.

Not anymore, though.

There was no more need to long and desire because Nick could finally do all those things he had only wished. There was no more need to hide his own feelings too, fighting that friendship that sometimes, too many times, had seemed an obstacle instead than a help.

“Oh. You’re finally awake. – Brian’s voice cut through Nick’s thoughts, bringing his attention back. – Or were you planning to wait until I’d bring your breakfast to bed?”

And then it happened.

And then Brian smiled at Nick and Nick’s heart flutter like a wild and mad butterfly that had just seen the most beautiful flower in the whole world. That was Nick’s favorite smile because it was the one that was reserved only for him: his lips curved so much that it seemed like they wanted to jump and hug his eyes, a perfect picture of happiness and love. Love and devotion. Love and softness.

Love for him.

“That was your plan? I should go back to bed then.”

“Don’t you dare!” Brian exclaimed, raising the spatula he was using to flip the pancake as a warning.

“Oh, I wouldn’t. – Nick replied, taking those few steps that distanced them. – I’m already too hungry to wait even another second.”

“I have to warn you that these aren’t gluten free, sugar free or free of everything that makes them pancake. – A soft laughter escaped from Brian’s lips, flying around in the air. – I swear, I don’t know how you manage to eat that thing you call food. Is that even food?”

Another few steps and Nick was finally able to wrap his arms around Brian’s waist, hugging the man from behind and placing his head on his shoulder, leaving a trail of kisses along the collarbone.

“You’re so gonna make me fat! – Nick softly whisper, his laugh tickling Brian’s earlobe. – Good morning, by the way.”

“Good morning.” Brian replied, turning around slightly so that he could kiss Nick on the corner of his lips.

“You know, I thought you were joking last night.”

“When?”

“When you said that you wanted to make me breakfast every morning.”

“Well...”

“Hey! You can’t take it back!”

Brian’s laughter danced around them for a second, fling away with its wings painted of happiness and perfection. Brian’s laughter was perfect, it had always been for Nick since the first time he heard it and made his would a little bit brighter and more colorful. That was that power Brian’s laughter held and it was something so unique and rare, so magical and miraculous. How many times did Nick cling to that vibrant sound just to escape another day filled with demons and hateful words? How many times had Nick called Brian just in hope to make him laugh so that he could breathe it and feel alive? How many times had Nick feared that he was never going to hear that laughter ever again? And now he had a more powerful miracle happening in his life: now he had been given the unique chance to hear that laughter every time he wanted.

“I’m not take it back. I’m gonna make you breakfast, maybe not every morning but I will try my best. And I’m gonna teach you how to do it.”

“You sure? You’re hundred percent sure? Because me and cooking…”

“Trust me. – Brian stood on his tiptoes, brushing his nose against Nick and putting his hands on his waist. – I’m a good teacher.”

“I know. – Nick replied, pushing Brian’s body a little bit closer to him. – You’ve already taught me how to love.”

It was new but, at the same time, it felt as if it had always meant to be. The two of them, sailing the waves of the world and never letting the sun set on their story and relationship. The two of them, two planets that had started a journey together, running around each other without even really realizing how vital they would become for their own survival. The two of them, falling and crashing down over and over again, stumbling so far that it had been almost impossible imaging that kind of ending. And yet, amidst misunderstandings and being strangers, Brian and Nick had never lost each other: something always held them together, fate had always pull its strings together so that they would come up stronger than before. Closer than before. Nothing now could hold them back. Nothing now could stop them to be what they had always meant to be.

Nothing was never going to destroy or break them because a relationship like theirs, a love and a history like theirs, could never go out of style.

 

 

 

    

**Author's Note:**

> It feels like I've been writing this story for so long but I'm finally quite happy and proud of it.  
> Thanks in advance to all who will read it, give kudos and/or leave a comment: these never go out of style. =)
> 
> Cinzia


End file.
